


Reciprocity

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Sparks and Spellfire [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Irma doesn't do anything unless she gets something out of it.





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fairest of the Rare Facebook group 5-Sentence Mini-Roulette  
> Prompt: Irma Pince & Horace Slughorn

Irma crept silently along the secret stone passage leading down from the library. She paused to listen for footsteps; very few knew of this passage and even fewer still used it, she would have chosen it for that alone—that her partner in crime already knew about it had been a boon. She turned the corner and startled, almost walking head-first into Horace.

"Do you have it?" he asked, his gaze seemed to penetrate the dimly-lit, narrow corridor.

She slipped the thin, rare Potions text from out of her robe pocket and held it out teasingly to him. Yanking it away when he grabbed for it, she added, "And what are you going to do for me in exchange?"


End file.
